Princess Valentine
by daydreamer-022
Summary: [Final chapter is up!] Mia and Michaels first Valentines Day together. Set after the 4th book.
1. Monday

Princess Valentine…  
  
Monday 10th February, Homeroom.  
  
When we swung by his apartment this morning, to pick up him and his sister, Michael was looking extra luscious. I couldn't help thinking about the impending weekend, it was after all, Valentines Day on Friday. But Michael was being very tight lipped about everything, he was careful not to let anything slip. Hopefully it will involve a make out session at the very least!  
  
As soon as Lilly got in she was going on about Valentines Day and how the day was invented by Hallmark, purely as a marketing gimmick to sell cards and flowers at twice their usual cost.  
  
"It's not that I wouldn't like being showered with gifts" Lilly was saying, "But it's just that I don't feel I need anyone to tell me when that day should be. Especially not someone who is only saying it to make a buck."  
  
I snuck a look at Michael. He smiled, signifying that he didn't care what his sister said, he was still going to celebrate the day with me.  
  
"But Lilly..." I started.  
  
"Don't 'But Lilly' me Mia," interrupted Lilly "You know how I feel about this. I will not conform to someone else's stupid ideas of how people should act and treat everyone, even if it is to tell the other person that they love them. As far as I am concerned, it is just an excuse for the Lana Weinberger's of the world to say "Look how many admirers I have, everyone love me! Love me!"" I had to hand it to her, she did a great Lana impersonation. But I couldn't let that sidetrack me from the issue at hand.  
  
"So you're telling me" I stepped in "That if Boris handed you a dozen red roses on Friday, and gave you a beautiful Hallmark card, telling you how much he loves you, you wouldn't succumb to the pressure and accept them? You are telling me that you would throw them in his face and tell him you do not want them?"  
  
"I think Boris knows me well enough by now to know not to make any declarations of love on a day like Friday. If he did it on any other day, I would gladly welcome them, but not Friday." Concluded Lilly.  
  
Well that's that I guess. But it doesn't mean that Michael and I cannot celebrate Valentines Day ourselves, where we can declare our undying love, our burning passions for each other, and prove it all with a little make out session.  
  
Monday 10th February, G&T.  
  
All throughout lunch I tried to get some kind of clue out of Michael. I had to do it subtly of course, I didn't want Lilly to find out just how much I was looking forward to the weekend. She'd skin me alive. But all he would say was "Don't make any plans for the entire weekend. From Friday afternoon, till Sunday night, you belong to me." And while this was in no means an answer to what I wanted to know, it did thrill me that he said I "belonged" to him! That's right, I, Mia Thermopolis, belong to the one and only, my Romeo in black Jeans, Michael Moscovitz! Much like Buffy will always "belong" to Angel, despite their problems, what with his Gypsy curse and all.  
  
And now he is sitting next to me, writing a new song for his band 'Skinner Box.'  
  
"Hey" he said.   
  
"Yeah?" I replied.   
  
"You're not changing your mind about this weekend are you? You're not going to let Lilly change your mind about the whole Valentines Day thing are you? Because you're your own person, Mia, don't let her tell you what to do."  
  
"I know," I answered. "I'm not, I'm really excited about this weekend. Of course maybe if I knew what we were doing, I'd be more excited about it."   
  
But "Nice try." was all he would reply.  
  
Damn. It's killing me not knowing what he has planned. I guess I'll just have to be patient and wait it out. Except I can't! I don't even know how to prepare for the weekend. What am I supposed to wear? What if Michael's idea of a romantic day out is a session at the local "Laser Challenge" place, and I turn up, dressed from head to toe in Chanel? I'd be the laughing stock of the arcade, running around in a skirt suit or something equally unsuitable.  
  
Monday 10th February, Loft.  
  
Grandmere can be such a pain sometimes. At my Princess Lesson this afternoon, she was adamant that "There is no good reason for you not to come to your Princess Lesson on Friday!" I tried to explain the concept of Valentines Day to her, and mine and Michael's plans, but she, much like Lilly, doesn't understand why there is one day a year set aside for people to tell each other how they feel. She thinks women should keep their men on their toes, by expecting regular proclamations of love, for no apparent reason.  
  
I told her that I understand this, and that Michael does do romantic things on days other than Valentines Day, but that he has something planned especially for this weekend.  
  
Then she asked what exactly he has planned, and I had to admit that I didn't know. And now she seems to think that his secrecy is covering up for the fact that he in fact has nothing planned, and is leaving it up to the last minute.  
  
Hopefully I will be able to convince her otherwise, before Friday. Because I do not wish to make Grandmere angry by not turning up to my lesson, but I am NOT going to miss my date with Michael. 


	2. Tuesday

Disclaimer: Oops, I forgot to do this in the first chapter, I do not own any of the characters here, Meg Cabot does. There.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, special thanks to Padfoot Black, for all of your help! And also thanks to saltydaseashorecrab, just for being you!  
  
Now on with the story! Each chapter will be one day, so since the last one was Monday, this one will be Tuesday.  
  
Tuesday, 11th February, Algebra.  
  
Lana also has big plans for this weekend. She was telling anyone who would listen how she and Josh were going up to his parents cabin in Vermont for the weekend. Apparently it has a huge hot tub. I bet they will be doing some making out too. I wish me and Michael had a place we could go for some privacy without being interrupted every five minutes. At the loft, I'm not even allowed to close the door fully with Michael around. Then there was the incident on the fire escape. We thought we were being really sneaky by climbing out onto the fire escape to make out, but little did we know there was an entire film crew across the street. Apparently one of our neighbors had tried to contact aliens and ended up burning down his apartment. Seemingly, our little make out session made a better story, and they filmed us for about three minutes before I realized. I nearly pushed Michael over the edge in my scramble to get back inside. It was all over the TV for the next week. It was so embarrassing; we try to stay clear of the fire exit at all times now.  
  
Tuesday, 11th February, French.  
  
Oh my gosh!!!! In all my excitement over what Michael was planning for me for Valentine's Day, I completely forgot about what I was going to get for HIM!!!  
  
And now I feel like the worst girlfriend ever. I asked Tina for help but she is still bitter about romance since Dave dumped her for Jasmine. She hasn't given up on love completely, and she is fully supportive of Michael and I's relationship, but post-break-up-Tina gives a lot less reliable advice than pre-break-up-Tina.  
  
I had the same problems with Michael's birthday present earlier in the year; no one could give me any sensible suggestions. I ended up getting him a moon rock that I stole from the Palace Museum back in Genovia. But I'm not in Genovia anymore, and I can't go stealing stuff from the New York Museum, because if THEY found out, I don't think they would let me get away with it by dancing with a handsome prince like Grandmere did when she found out.  
  
Tuesday, 11th February, Limo on way to Grandmere's.  
  
I've been thinking about it all day long, but I still have no idea what to get Michael. In G&T today, he mentioned some kind of computer software he needs, but I decided against it because knowing me, I'd probably get the wrong thing and he'd be like "Gee, thanks, I guess it's the thought that counts." And then I would feel so guilty because of all that he has planned for me.  
  
I even went as far as to ask Lars, my bodyguard, what to get him. But Lars just said "Nunchucks. Every guy his age wants nunchucks. I can get the real, authentic ones for you too, special order for bodyguards." But I can't give my boyfriend nunchucks for Valentine's Day! That's like saying "Here is a weapon. Next time I annoy you, feel free to use it on me." I may as well get him a machete!!!  
  
Not that Michael would ever hit me of course. He's much too gentlemanly, especially since Lars is always two feet behind me. But it's still not the type of thing to give your boyfriend. Maybe I should just ask Michael himself what he wants. But I'd better not tell Grandmere, Princesses are never supposed to be so up front, especially when it comes to their feelings about love!  
  
Tuesday, 11th February, Loft.  
  
Grandmere was still on my case about Friday today. She was trying to tell me about the new Genovian Parliament Ministers, but I was thinking about Michael's present, and she could tell my mind was not on the subject at hand.  
  
"Amelia!" She shouted, frightening Rommel, her hairless poodle, into jumping out from under her chair. "What did I just say to you? What are you thinking about? What could possibly be more important than what I am telling you?"  
  
Um, lots of things Grandmere. But I didn't say that out loud of course. Instead, I told her about my problems with what to get Michael for Valentine's Day.  
  
She was less that sympathetic to my plight. She told me that a woman should never show the man she loves that she loves him; she should always keep him guessing. But she did tell me that if I must get him something, it should be something he needs, but that he would never get himself. How does that help?  
  
And then I asked her if that meant I could go out with Michael on Friday, to give him his present, she said "Pfuit! Don't give it to him Friday; give it to him late, like Saturday, or even Sunday. That way, he is still unsure of your feelings."  
  
I just got an IM from Michael himself:  
  
LinuxRulz: Hey, you own a raincoat don't you?  
  
Why was he asking me if I owned a raincoat?  
  
FtLouie: Hey, yeah I have one somewhere. Why?  
  
LinuxRulz: No reason, just curious is all.  
  
Just curious? As if. Michael has a reason behind everything, he is never "just curious." It must have something to do with our plans for the weekend. But why a raincoat?  
  
FtLouie: Does this have anything to do with this weekend?  
  
LinuxRulz: Maybe...  
  
FtLouie: Can't you just tell me?  
  
LinuxRulz: ......... No.  
  
This is getting so frustrating. Sooner or later I will find out just what he is planning. I just wish it would be sooner rather than later.  
  
That's all for now, please review, and I'll put more up soon. 


	3. Wednesday

Ok, here's another chapter, it's only short, so I'll be nice and put up thursday aswell. But please, keep reviewing! And check out the other story I just put up too.  
  
It's not much longer to Friday now....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!  
  
Wednesday, 12th February, Homeroom.  
  
I only have 2 days left to get the perfect present for Michael, and I have NO idea what to get him! I am the worst girlfriend ever! I don't deserve a boyfriend like Michael, and I especially don't deserve whatever it is that he has planned for me.  
  
When he got in the limo this morning, I tried to ask him subtly if there was anything he wanted, but he wasn't very helpful at all. Maybe I should just get him those nunchucks after all...  
  
Wednesday, 12th February, G&T.  
  
The perfect idea just came to me! I was just sitting there watching Michael, who was silently strumming his guitar, waiting for a wave of inspiration to hit me, and then it did! I know EXACTLY what to get Michael now. But I'm gonna have to work fast to get it all set up on time, and I'm gonna have to get dad to pull some strings for me too.  
  
I'll start making plans now, the English paper will have to wait; I have so much to plan!  
  
Wednesday, 12th February, Limo back to Loft.  
  
Everything is set. I told Dad my plans, and although he was surprised at first, he was totally on board. I have left it all in his capable hands. I know he will use his connections wisely.  
  
Grandmere on the other hand, was not so supportive. She was all "You cannot let her do this Phillipe! I cannot believe you are condoning it!" But dad just told her to adjust to the way we do things today, because people don't do things the way she used to. Especially not in America.  
  
She calmed down for a while after that, but when dad told me I could have Friday afternoon off from Princess Lessons, to give Michael his present, she really blew a fuse. "How is she ever going to learn anything if you are always giving her time off to be reckless with her friends? You cannot hand her everything on a silver platter you know, Phillipe. It's no wonder she's so far behind in everything!"  
  
Gee, thanks Grandmere, great to know I can always turn to you in times of need. And hello? Dad always handing me everything on silver platters? I think not. But I don't care anymore. I am free to see Michael on Friday! Free to spend the weekend with him without worrying about Grandmere hunting me down for missing my lesson. And thanks to Dad, I'm also free to bask in Michael's love and affections without feeling guilty about not having gotten him anything. Bring on the weekend!  
  
Wednesday, 12th February, Loft.  
  
IM conversation with Michael earlier, have pasted it here:  
  
FtLouie: Michael, I really need to know what we are doing this weekend because I have to arrange when to give you your present.  
  
LinuxRulz: You don't have to get me anything, all I want is the pleasure of your company.  
  
Now he tells me!  
  
FtLouie: Well I guess you are getting two presents then. But listen, I really need to know when the best time to give it to you will be, we may need a few hours.  
  
LinuxRulz: A few hours? Well I guess we could do it straight after school on Friday, You don't have Princess Lessons on Friday afternoon do you? Will Grandmere let you off?  
  
FtLouie: Grandmere is the least of our problems. Friday afternoon is fine. I can't wait.  
  
LinuxRulz: I can't wait either. I love you.  
  
FtLouie: I love you too. Good night,  
  
LinuxRulz: Good night, sweet dreams, see you in the morning.  
  
Damn, he's still not giving anything away. But at least I have his present sorted out. 


	4. Thursday

Ok, here is my second chapter for today, since the last one was short.  
  
Remember to review! Thanks.  
  
Thursday, 13th February, Algebra.  
  
Today is Valentine's Day Eve! That means that tomorrow is Valentine's Day! And THAT means, it's the start to a blissful weekend alone with my one true love, Michael!  
  
I'm surprised I haven't cracked under the pressure of whatever Michael has planned. I'm telling you, it's so frustrating not knowing. I'm so impatient. I love surprises, and I love Michael, but I just cannot wait any longer!  
  
He still wasn't giving anything away this morning; he just climbed into the limo, gave me a kiss on the cheek and hardly said anything the whole way to school. I think he was thinking hard about something, though I'm not sure what. And he did swing by here on the way to English, just to say hi, so I don't think it could have been anything bad he was thinking about, at least not in reference to me.  
  
And at least I can rest easy now though, knowing that Dad has everything under control. He rang this morning to let me know he had an interview this afternoon to finalize everything. I should know how it went by the time I arrive at my Princess Lesson later.  
  
Thursday, 13th February, G&T.  
  
Michael had a Computer Club meeting at lunchtime today, so he sat at their table. But that was ok, because it meant that I could look at him as much as I wanted to. That is, until he noticed me staring, and gave me a really weird look, before smiling back. Oh well.  
  
Tina was a bit bummed at lunch today, I think it's because everyone but her has someone special for Valentine's Day. I think I will get her a card or something, to tell her not to give up on love. I'm sure she will appreciate it, even though it is not from a potential boyfriend or anything.  
  
Lilly was still going on about Valentine's Day, and I noticed that Boris looked a little uncomfortable, I bet he was planning something, but is now having second thoughts about it. I bet he was going to play a song for her, maybe some Bartok, well if he is, he can play it from inside the cupboard, that's if Lilly lets him play it at all!  
  
Thursday 13th February, Loft.  
  
My father, my hero!!! No, not the movie. He arranged everything I asked him to do, and more! When he told me all about it, I jumped up and threw my arms around him. Grandmere was the first one to tell me how un-princess like this action was, but I don't care.  
  
I just spoke to Michael, our conversation went like this:  
  
FtLouie: I have just arranged everything; the limo is going to pick us up from school and take us to where we need to go. Are our plans for tomorrow night flexible? Because I don't know how long we will be there for.  
  
LinuxRulz: Yeah they are flexible, where are we going anyway?  
  
FtLouie: Oh, no! I'm not telling you. You haven't told me anything about what you have panned, so don't think I'm gonna tell you anything!  
  
LinuxRulz: Ok, ok, I just thought I'd ask. But it had better not be as good as what you gave me for my birthday, you know I can't compete with moon rocks! It's not.. a trip TO the moon is it???  
  
FtLouie: No you doofus, even the Prince of Genovia can't arrange something like that on such short notice. I have it planned for your 21st birthday. Hehe, just kidding. And I don't expect you to compete with moon rocks, I'd be perfectly happy with a simple declaration of your undying passion for me.  
  
LinuxRulz: Well u already have that!  
  
FtLouie: Then I'm happy then, I don't need anything else.  
  
LinuxRulz: Well, if you really don't want what I have planned for you then I can cancel everything.  
  
Is he crazy? Of course I still want it; I was just being noble.  
  
FtLouie: No! I said I don't need anything else, not I don't want it. What is it anyway?  
  
LinuxRulz: Haha, I'm still not giving in. You will just have to be patient.  
  
FtLouie: Yeah alright. Good night. Love you.  
  
LinuxRulz: Love you too.  
  
Why won't tomorrow just come already?  
  
Ok, are you all anxious to know what Michael has planned for Mia? Do you wanna know what Mia has for Michael? Well you have to review these chapters first, and then I'll put more up! 


	5. Friday

Disclaimer: No I do not own these characters. Meg Cabot does.  
  
Thanks for all the great review guys! You all rock! So here is the next chapter, it's finally Valentines Day!!!!!!!!!  
  
This is my first fanfic ever, so it's great you all like it. I've written more stories, it's just a matter of typing them all up, but look out for them!  
  
Now, on with Valentines Day!!!!!!  
  
Friday, 14th February, Loft.  
  
Yes! Friday is here! Finally.  
  
When I stumbled out of bed this morning, I stumbled across my mother and Mr. G exchanging gifts. This is their first Valentine's Day together, so I guess its OK for them to be all gushy and romantic, even if it is gross to watch.  
  
Mr. G gave Mom a rare painting she has always wanted. Nice work Mr. G, you'll be reaping the rewards from that one for at least a week! And Mom gave Mr. G a music book, with the drum notes from his favorite band. Now he can play along with them. Thanks Mom, my migraines will be eternally grateful to you.  
  
Mr. G also showered Mom with roses, and breakfast in bed. Who knew he was such a romantic at heart? He even cooked enough breakfast for me! Heart shaped pancakes, yum!  
  
Now I have to get ready for school, I can't wait to see Michael! Even enduring the wrath of Lilly and her constant "Valentine's Day is the product of a card manufacturing company" ravings will not hinder my spirit. It's Valentine's Day, and if Michael and I wish to celebrate it then by golly we will!  
  
But I have to find my lucky Queen Amidala panties first. Now where did I put them?  
  
Friday, 14th February, Algebra.  
  
This morning was great, and it's only first period! It all began when we picked up Lilly and Michael. I hopped out of the limo to greet him properly, much to the disgust of Lilly who said, "Oh please, you two are such conformists." Then when Michael climbed in next to her, he said "Either way we are conformists, Lil. If we decide to celebrate it, then we are conforming to Hallmarks ideas of how we should spend February 14th, but if we boycott it, then we are letting ourselves conform to your ideas and beliefs. At least this way we get presents!"  
  
And then he gave me his card. It was beautiful. It was silver, with a giant red heart on the front, and inside it said "My heart is yours forever." Michael had added "Dear Mia, Happy Valentine's Day. I love you. Love always, Michael." Stuck to the front of the card was a Cherry Chap-stick, "My favorite," explained Michael. Isn't that sweet? It's better than the card I gave him anyway. It was red, with a picture of a teenage couple holding hands on the front cover. Inside I'd written "Happy Valentine's Day, Michael. Love, Mia."  
  
I gave Tina her card as soon as I saw her. It was really cute, it had a bee flying through the air holding a love heart. Inside it said "Bee patient. Love will find you." And I had added my own encouraging note. She really liked it too, but she said that she had actually decided to send a Valentine to a boy herself. She wouldn't tell me who, so I will just have to "bee patient" and wait for her to tell me I guess.  
  
Michael also stopped by here on the way to English, and gave me a rose. It is now sitting on my desk, next to my calculator. I've already caught Lana giving me envious looks; I can tell Josh has yet to give her anything, least of all a rose. He isn't nearly as romantic as Michael. I remember that much from our horridly short date together, where he could only think of himself and his 15 minutes of fame.  
  
Friday, 14th February, G&T.  
  
Not long now, and I can give Michael his present. I hope he likes it. Of course he will, its perfect for him. Well, perfect for US actually.  
  
Lunch was… amusing to say the least. It turns out that Boris had been planning something for Lilly, and he decided to go through with it anyway. In front of the entire cafeteria, he played her a song on his violin, I think he wrote it himself, and then he brandished a bouquet of white lilies from under the table. Lilly was shocked, I thought she was going to have a heart attack, I really did. I really don't think she was expecting Boris to do anything at all. But after he gave her the flowers, I guess she threw all of her Valentine's Day vendettas out the window because she not only accepted them, but she spent the rest of lunchtime telling him how pleased she was that he would do something like that, and how sorry she was that she didn't get him anything. But I don't think Boris minded, I think he was just glad she hadn't broken his violin against his head. I guess even geeky, violin playing, sweater-tucker-inners like Boris can be sweet too.  
  
Friday, 14th February, Moscovitz's apartment.  
  
Everything went so well! Michael was genuinely bowled over when I told him what my present to him was.  
  
We arrived at the "Music Metro" building after school, and Michael had no idea why we were there. We went upstairs to Mr. Alfonso's office, where I told him I had arranged for 'Skinner Box' to have access to all of the recording equipment "Music Metro" owned, to record some demos when they were ready. I also told him he had a private, soundproof practice where the band could set up permanently.  
  
I also told him later, out of Mr. Alfonso's earshot, that after the band practices, we were free to use the practice room for whatever we wanted. I think he got the message.  
  
So then, after Michael had gone around the place, looking at everything, hardly believing his eyes, we headed over to his apartment. Here, Michael had set up something similar to what we'd done on our very first date. Only, instead of watching 'Star Wars' we watched all of my favorite romantic movies. This was a big thing for Michael to have done, trading Sci-Fi for chick flicks, especially when the movies included 'Pretty in Pink' and 'A Walk to Remember.'  
  
He had even recreated our dinner from that night, we had vege burgers, fries, and Cokes. And to top it all off, we shared an enormous sundae. I felt just like Lady, from 'Lady and the Tramp,' you know, where they share the spaghetti. Only our lips never joined due to an extra long strand on spaghetti.  
  
But the best part of the night was just sitting next to him on the couch, snuggled up against his chest so I could hear every breath he took, with his strong arm wrapped around me, occasionally running his hand through my hair. I could have stayed like that forever. But sadly, as soon as the last movie ended, Michael stretched out and yawned, then proceeded to get up. I think he was worried I was going to ask to watch them all again.  
  
I am now in Lilly's room, about to go to sleep, but how can I sleep? It was such a great night, and tomorrow is going to be even better, at least according to Michael it will be. Well, I guess I will just have to see for myself. 


	6. Saturday

Okie Dokie, Saturday is up.  
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone, please keep it up.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.   
  
Only one chapter to go after this one, so if you review it enough, I'll put it up soon! I promise.  
  
Saturday, 15th February, Moscovitz's apartment.  
  
This morning, at breakfast, Michael walked in (shirtless!) and announced that we would be leaving at 12, and that I had better be ready to go. He still won't tell me what we are doing though, and he wouldn't even tell Lilly when she asked.  
  
So we rugged up nice and warmly, and left the apartment at precisely 12 o' clock. We walked to Central Park, and Michael held my hand the whole way, and spoke in a soft, caring voice. When we reached a bench, Michael sat me down. At this point, Lars took it upon himself to sit at a bench that was not too far away, but far away enough to give us some privacy. Michael then handed me a small white envelope.  
  
"What's this?" I asked.  
  
"This is your real present. Just open it" he replied.  
  
I opened it, and out fell tickets to tonight's screening of 'Beauty and the Beast' on Broadway! My all time favorite musical! I stared at him in disbelief. Of course I already knew that Michael was the sweetest, most caring boyfriend in the world, but to do something like get me tickets to see 'Beauty and the Beast,' when he has expressed on more than one occasion how lame he thought it was, well, that just blew me away. Especially since he had just endured a night of chick flicks in my honor. Do I have the best boyfriend or what?  
  
"Michael, do you actually want to sit through this with me? You remember the dancing spoons don't you?" I asked him.  
  
"Of course I remember the dancing spoons," he replied, "It's the funniest part of the whole thing."  
  
"Michael!" I snapped. "It's not supposed to be funny! I appreciate the thought and all, but to be honest, if you are just going to laugh the whole way through it, then I don't think I want to go."  
  
"Mia, of course I'm not going to laugh through it, or make fun of it at all. But I know you want to go, you can't tell me that you don't. I know how much this play means to you. I won't laugh, I swear. You do want to go, don't you?"  
  
He took my jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a huge kiss on the lips as a sign that I did. Though he wasn't too happy about my PDA. Michael isn't a fan of Public Displays of Affection, but get him alone for 5 minutes and its whole other story!  
  
Now I have to get ready to leave. We are going to have dinner at Baldino's first. I'm so excited. I haven't seen this play for ages, not since before I found out about my being a princess.  
  
Saturday, 15th February, Moscovitz's apartment.  
  
Dinner was really nice; we just sat, ate and talked about everything. It was really comfortable, in some ways Michael is like a best friend. I can tell him everything. It's like a two-for-one deal!  
  
Nobody even recognized us. We just looked like two love-struck kids, out for a night on the town, wearing off the effects of Valentine's Day.  
  
The show was amazing. No matter how many times I see it, it still leaves me breathless. And Michael was true to his word, he didn't crack up once, not even when the spoons came out, but he was smiling then, so I think he was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
It was the first time he had ever seen the Broadway production of 'Beauty and the Beast' before. I knew he has seen the Disney cartoon version, but I think he was pleasantly surprised by the performance. Afterwards, as we were coming back, he said, "Now I know why you love it so much, and now I see more of why I love you so much." Isn't that just the sweetest?  
  
When we arrived back at his apartment, Lilly was waiting up for us. She had been out with Boris earlier and now she wanted to know how our date had gone. She didn't believe me when I said that Michael had resisted any urges to laugh.  
  
Before I came into Lilly's room to go to bed, Michael pulled me aside to say good night.  
  
"Remember to set your alarm for tomorrow," he said. "We're leaving at 10. I'm glad you had fun tonight, was it worth the wait?"  
  
"Of course it was worth the wait," I replied "but then again, doing anything with you would have been worth the wait. And don't worry, I already asked Lilly to set her alarm, and Lars knows to come back here at 10. Good night."  
  
Then we kissed for a good minute, before reluctantly parting.  
  
Now I'm sitting in the spare bed in Lilly's room. She is writing something too, who knew Lilly kept a journal? All I can think about is how great these last two days have been, and how great tomorrow will be also, even though I still don't know what Michael has planned.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please? 


	7. Sunday

Final Chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, I can't be bothered holding out on you guys anymore, so I decided to just put up the last chapter. So here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns all characters, I own nothing.  
  
This is dedicated to Padfoot Black for all her help, Tranquille for all the laughs, and Saltydaseashorecrab, for no reason whatsoever.  
  
Please review, and please read my other stories too.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sunday, 16th February, Lunch.  
  
This morning, Michael woke me up. He was gently shaking me.  
  
"Mia," he was saying. "Mia, wake up! You slept through the alarm. Mia, we have to leave soon!"  
  
"Mmm." I rolled over and smiled up at him. "But I don't wanna get up. I'm so warm and comfy. I especially don't wanna go anywhere that requires a raincoat thank you very much."  
  
But Michael was persistent. He was adamant that I would like what he had planned. In the end, he won and I got up.  
  
He was right, I had slept in to long. It was already 9.35. I quickly showered and dressed. I just had time to grab a Poptart before he insisted that we leave. Checking that I had everything he said I would need, raincoat, camera, extra warm jacket, we left the apartment and headed into the waiting Limo.  
  
We drove for quite a while, but Michael made the time pass quickly by telling me about how Boris had planned his little show for Lilly, then gotten cold feet, and then changing his mind back again after Michael convinced him that Lilly was just putting on a facade.  
  
We eventually arrived at our destination, the new Friendly Zoo. The Friendly Zoo had recently been set up near the water, by Long Island. It was the home to many animals that had been subjected to bad treatment most of their lives. The whole zoo was run by charity donations and set up to be animal friendly. The animals there were not stable enough to be released back into the wild, so they were cared for here, and people were able to see them behaving in their artificial 'natural' habitats. The animals were not under stress though, because they didn't even know they were being watched.  
  
Michael knew I had wanted to come here since I had seen it advertised in the Post. Especially because they had a dolphin! I had never seen a real live dolphin before; they don't have any at the Central Park Zoo. And now I realized why Michael had said we needed our raincoats.  
  
The dolphin show was great. The dolphin, Sandy, had been captured and forced to perform tricks since an early age. And although the Friendly Zoo was against the animals being show cased as trick animals. They decided to keep the dolphin show up because the dolphin didn't know how else to behave, and it would become stressed if it weren't allowed to continue with its tricks.  
  
We got absolutely drenched as we sat and watched Sandy perform, but the raincoats helped a lot.  
  
Now Michael, Lars and I are having lunch, next we are going to see the Bears!  
  
Sunday, 16th February, Moscovitz's apartment.  
  
Today was great. The whole weekend has been great! Michael is the best boyfriend ever.  
  
We got back to his apartment in the late afternoon. His parents were at the gym with their personal trainers, and Lilly was out doing research for next week's episode of her show.  
  
As soon as Michael realized we were alone, he said, "Well, lookie what we have here. An empty apartment! Alone at last! No, what would you like to do? We could study for your algebra test tomorrow, or…"  
  
And then he grabbed me and kissed me. I pulled away after a minute and said, "Hmm, I don't know about you, but I would much rather be doing this." And grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him back towards me.  
  
So that was my perfect Valentine's Day Weekend, and I did get that make out session after all! And tomorrow, after my Princess Lesson, I am going to meet Michael at "Metro Music," where he and his band are going to be setting up, and who knows, maybe afterwards, we will get to finish what we were doing in his apartment this afternoon!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
And that's it. Isn't Michael a sweetie? And Mia did get that make out session!   
  
I made up the whole Friendly Zoo thing, so don't think it really exists. Cos I have no idea.  
  
Thanks for reading, and please review it!!! 


End file.
